Not Quite What it Seems
by bohemianbabe
Summary: This was anohter request! adn another experiment for me! A romantic night for two people. but which two?


Not Quite What It Seems

bohemian babe

Pg-13

Shalimar was laid out across the sofa reading a magazine when Brennan walked through the room. "Where you going tonight, Mulwray?" she asked, looking over the top of the magazine.

"I've got a date with Mari, and just so you know Lexa is out taking care of some nonsense information gathering."

"Have fun!" Shalimar called after him. She then went back to looking at her magazine and relaxing.

After a while Jesse wondered into the room and sat down in one of the arm chairs "You having fun?"

"I'm bored of the magazine and I need something more interesting to do." Shalimar answered as she sat up."

"You want to watch a movie?"

"Sounds like fun. You mind watching the original Dirty Dancing?"

"Whatever you want to watch tonight." Jesse shrugged.

Shalimar got up and put the DVD in. when she went to sit down she walked over to Jesse's chair and sat in his lap.

Jesse tried to distract himself with the movie, but found his attention straying to the woman in his lap. When she leaned back further into his arms and leaned her head back on his shoulder he found it even harder to concentrate. As the movie credits began to roll Shalimar stopped the DVD player, but stayed in Jesse's arms.

"Shal, are you planning on sleeping like this or something?" Jesse asked, shifting slightly.

"We're not gonna sleep in a chair for sure." Shalimar laughed. "Let's go to your room and talk for a bit."

"Why can't we talk in here?"

"Just shut up and come on."

Shalimar got up and led a mystified Jesse to his room. As they walked in she put him in front of her and closed the door behind him.

When Jesse turned to ask her what was happening she silenced him with a harsh kiss. As she pushed back from him to catch her breath, Shalimar looked up into his soft blue eyes.

"Shal, what's going on here? You said you wanted to come in here and talk, but then you kiss me."

Shalimar stepped close to him and caressed his face with her hands as she spoke. "Jesse, you know what is happening here. We've been close to each other for years." her voice was soft and low. "I'm just trying to go ahead and get you to do something about things. For once I'm going to tell you exactly what I'm thinking, alright?"

"Alright." Jesse agreed.

"We've already got a very close relationship, we don't have to build knowledge of each other because we've been together for over ten year, and I think that now we're ready for our relationship to go further. I don't want us to just be friends. I want us to be in a romantic relationship with everything that goes along with it, and I want you to want the same thing."

Jesse left h is eyes locked in hers for a moment as he tried to comprehend her words and her meaning. The intensity of his eyes scared her slightly, but she stayed with him as he thought.

"Jess?" she whispered.

Jesse leaned in and kissed her, pulling her small form to him. "If you want to try it we can." He whispered softly in her ear and then softly kissed her neck. "I'm willing to play."

Shalimar turned her head to kiss him and pressed closer against his body. As he held her, Jesse began to slowly untie her halter top, tossing it far away from them when it came off her body. Her hands slid up his chest and she started to fumble with the buttons on his shirt. The remainder of their clothing melted off quickly, as they fell into each others arms even further.

They fell back on his bed, still together. Shalimar's fingers played in his thick blonde locks as he covered her neck and shoulders with soft kisses. The warmth of skin on skin contact increased the desire in both of them.

Her pulse quickened with each tough, and she found it harder and harder to keep her breathing regular. His hands caressed her body, arousing her senses and the strong sent of him filled her nostrils. For a moment the sheer intensity of the closeness overpowered her, making all of her thoughts and apprehensions melt away until it left her with only feelings of desire and love.

His momentary confusion as to how a woman he had treated as a sister had become an object of lust vanished and the feeling of how right their union was replaced it. Her skin was soft to his touch, and the feel of her breath coming in short pants against his skin was intoxicating.

The mix of deep desire and patent slowly developed lover made their love making that much sweeter. Bother were completely comfortable with each other as they settled into a slow rhythm, each tough delicate and each kiss gentle. At points his blue eyes looked into her brown as confirmation that it was her. His name easily flowed from her mouth as they both reached the climax.

A few hours later.

Shalimar woke up in Jesse's arms, and a feeling of security rushed over her. She snuggled closer against him and closed her eyes again, the feel and smell of his skin as intoxicating as it had been the night before. She laid quietly, listening to the sound of his heartbeat.

When Jesse woke up a smile crossed his face at the site of Shalimar safely in his arms and the memories of the previous night. He laid quietly enjoying holding her so close. "I love you, Shalimar." He whispered softly.

She smiled at his words and propped her self up slightly. "I love you too, Jesse." She whispered back and gently kissed him again.

Jesse sank into the kiss and held her tight against him. She relaxed into his touch as they kissed and started to pull closer. Soon they found them selves making love once again.


End file.
